The Song that the Soul Cries
by ShimmerT
Summary: Tsuzuki is suffering and all of a sudden, a song appears in his head. What does this mean? And is Hisoka gaining feelings for Tsuzuki? Maybe a bit of Yaoi... if there is, TsuzukixHisoka ENJOY! Rated T for cussing. YOSH! COMPLETED!
1. Song From Within

**Me: OMG!!! Guess what?? This story came into my mind when I was listening to the full opening of Descendents of Darkness! And I had to write this!!! Besides, Tsuzuki and Hisoka make and uberly cute couple!!!!! **

**Hisoka: Ok…. Um.. I have nothing to do with this!**

**Tsuzuki: Food…**

**Hisoka: I see she bribed you with food….**

**Tsuzuki: Food…**

**Me: *blink blink* ok… *sweat drop* That was totally not intended….**

**Hisoka: *sigh* Ok then… Tatsumi, you're doing the disclaimer.**

**Tatsumi: *evil eye* Alright…**

**Me: Scary…**

**Tatsumi: Shut up woman!**

**Me: Meep…**

**Tatsumi: *rolls eyes* Shimmer here, does not own Descendents of Darkness or Eden, the opening to DOD.**

**Me: THANK YOU SCARY MAN!!!**

**Tatsumi: Your welco… HEY!!**

**Me: AH!!! Well, please enjoy!!! I hope I can survive long enough to finish writing this!!**

**WARNING!!! Epic weirdness!!! and also… a little bit of angst…. Maybe…**

**Chapter 1: Song from Within**

Tsuzuki tossed and turned in his bed. His dreams were his old memories. All of a sudden his mind went blank and the beginning of a song played in his head.

_nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku_

Tsuzuki's eyes snapped open. "Nureta hitomi…" He whispered to himself. He checked the clock. It was a while yet till work started, so he tried to get to sleep, but failed. He got up, and looked around. "I should just get ready… There's no way I can get back to sleep now…" He said, before taking a shower and getting dressed.

While he sat around, waiting to leave, he remembered that the owner of this building had two pianos. One downstairs and one in the attic. He headed up to the attic and opened the door.

Walking over to the piano, he recalled the beginning of the song. He sat down and played it, like it was meant to be played by him. He parted his lips to sing.

"Nureta hitomi no oku. Aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku." He played just the piano again. He didn't know what to sing next, but in his heart he knew what the words were and he parted his lips again. "Azayaka na sekai wa oto mo naku shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima." Tsuzuki paused for a minute and then continued.

"Kizusuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni terasarete utsukushiku maiagare. Shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni nagare komu soshite yume no naka e." Once again Tsuzuki paused in his singing. His hands continued playing the piano. "Chinmoku no sora kiete yuku senritsu no MERODII ni ima inori o komete.

"Totozasareta yume no tsuzuki sagashi mo tomete itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru.

"Kizusuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni terasarete utsukushiku maiagare. Shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni nagare komu soshite yume no naka e…" Tsuzuki finished playing the song and stared at the piano, out of breath. He heard clapping behind him and whisked around to see the owner standing there.

"You're very good. Where did you learn how to play like that?" The owner asked.

Tsuzuki looked at the short man. "I didn't… It just came to me… Like I was meant to play like that…" He said.

"How would you like to play that downstairs? Most of the residents are awake now. So none of them would be angry." The owner said.

"I guess…" Tsuzuki said. "But I can't guarantee that it will sound the same. That's the first time I've ever played the piano." He added sheepishly.

"That's alright. It sounded wonderful. Come on." The owner said, rushing Tsuzuki out, and downstairs. He sat Tsuzuki down at the white grand piano. Many people stared at the sight. "Alright everyone! Listen up. Tsuzuki here is going to play a song. I've heard it first hand, and it is truly amazing!" Some people just grumbled and went back to their breakfasts. The others continued staring, not really believing the owner's words.

Hisoka, having heard the commotion downstairs, came down wondering what was going on. (Yes, he lives in the same building! :D)

"Go on Tsuzuki! Play!" The owner urged. Hisoka looked surprised. He had not known that Tsuzuki could play. He thought the over-grown baby didn't have many talents.

Tsuzuki nodded and breathed deeply. The song echoed in his head again, and played it once more. It sounded much better than the first time he had played it.

Hisoka's mouth gaped open. He had never heard this song before. It sounded beautiful, as if came from the depths of Tsuzuki's very soul.

Tsuzuki ended the song and received a very large applause. Everyone in the building had listened. Soon the applause died away, leaving Hisoka the only one left clapping. Tsuzuki looked at him. "H-Hisoka! H-hi." He said, getting up. He had forgotten that they shared the same building. If he had remembered, he would have refused to play the song for everyone. It was too embarrassing for the person he loved the most to hear such a song.

"I didn't know you could play Tsuzuki." Hisoka said.

"Yeah, me either.." Tsuzuki said truthfully.

"Really… It seemed to me like you knew what you were doing." Hisoka countered.

"Yeah… but…" Tsuzuki didn't get to finish his sentence. He was feeling dizzy.

"Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as Tsuzuki toppled over, fainting. "What the hell?" Hisoka was confused. "Maybe I should take him to Watari's place." Hisoka picked up Tsuzuki, surprising many people by his strength. Hisoka shook his head. _He is sure light for someone who eats so much…_ He thought.

Hisoka quickly made it to Watari's home and kicked open the door. Watari was experimenting as usual. He looked up from his work. "Yo! Kid! Whatcha' need?" Watari asked.

"Can't you tell?" Hisoka asked irritated.

"Just kidding kid!" Watari said, picking Tsuzuki out of Hisoka's hands. He placed Tsuzuki on a table. "What happened to him?" Watari asked.

"Well… He played a song on the piano, and as he was walking over to me, he fainted…" Hisoka explained.

"Really… I didn't know he could play an instrument.." Watari commented.

"That's besides the point Watari. What I'm more worried about, is why he fainted after playing the song." Hisoka said.

"Right, right. Now, let's see here…" Watari said, turning on some machines. He waited a minute for the results. "It seems that Tsuzuki here somehow wasted his energy playing that song… Did he say anything to you before he passed out?"

"Well… I told him that I didn't know he could play, and he said that he didn't either…" Hisoka said.

"Hmm… That's interesting… Perhaps it's one of those rare events where songs will come from deep within a person's soul…" Watari said trailing off.

Hisoka thought about this for a moment. The song had seemed like it was coming from Tsuzuki's soul…

**Me: Well.. I'm kinda out of ideas from that point… I just wanted to write this! Whenever I listen to the song, I always imagine Tsuzuki singing it… Kinda weird… Oh well! I want to write another chapter or two, maybe more, but I don't know what to write next.. That is where you lovely readers/reviewers come in!! Please R&R and give me your wonderful ideas!!**

**Hisoka: And be reminded that flames will be used to burn Muraki and the perverted Count!**

**Me: BYEZZ!!!!**


	2. Song for Another

**Me: Ok. I just really wanted to finish this story, because I have a lot of stories to write! ^^ I really take on WAY too many stories all at once! But anyway, I'm not really going to bother making too big of an intro.**

**Tsuzuki: Hey! That's not fair!**

**Me: I've got food.**

**Tsuzuki: Food….**

**Hisoka: Che. Can we just get on with this?**

**Me: Of course! I do not own Descendents of Darkness, but I really wish I did!**

**WARNING! Um…a kiss?**

**Chapter 2: Song for Another**

Tsuzuki had no clue where he was, but he heard voices.

"Will he be ok Watari?" The worried voice of Hisoka said.

"He's stable. And his energy has gone back to almost normal. Oh! I think he's waking up!"

"Ugh… Where am I?" Tsuzuki asked, opening his eyes. It took them a while to adjust to the light.

"You're at my place Tsuzuki!" Watari said.

"Oh.." Tsuzuki sat up. He slowly went through his memories until he remembered what had happened.

He had played a song that he had only played once before, and fainted from lack of energy. From there, Hisoka must've taken him to Watari's place, not sure what to do.

"How are you feeling?" Watari asked.

"Just fine." Tsuzuki replied.

"Tsuzuki… Don't play that song more than once a day. Maybe once or twice a week." Watari said.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked, stretching slightly.

"It's something special, only a few can do that without knowing the instrument they're playing. It saps up a lot of energy." Watari said.

Tsuzuki simply nodded and looked at Hisoka.

Hisoka was staring at the ground, apparently very interested in it. He looked up when he felt Tsuzuki's eyes on him.

"Thanks Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"For what?" Hisoka asked.

"For bringing me to Watari. That was a very smart thing to do." Tsuzuki said.

Watari coughed a bit and left the room, to leave the two in private.

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki for a moment. "It's nothing." He muttered.

Tsuzuki shook his head and stood up. He went over to Hisoka and lifted his chin. "It's not just nothing. If something had been really wrong with me, your fast thinking would've saved me. It's good to know that I have a quick thinker protecting my back."

Hisoka blushed slightly and tried to pull away from Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki put an arm around Hisoka's waist to prevent any attempt to escape. "Hisoka." He breathed. "I love you, and I really want you to stay with me, as long as possible. I NEED you." He whispered.

Hisoka stopped breathing for a moment and looked up into Tsuzuki's eyes. They spoke the truth, as did the emotions. Even though he truly didn't want to admit it, he loved the immature man as well.

"I love you too, Tsuzuki." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki smiled and placed his forehead against Hisoka's. "Until the end, then." He whispered.

"Until the end." Hisoka agreed. Both of them had just made an unbreakable promise.

Tsuzuki leaned down a little further and brushed his lips against Hisoka's. Hisoka's eyes fluttered close and Tsuzuki pressed his lips against Hisoka's completely.

It was a simple kiss, but it meant so much to the both of them. The kiss was had sealed their promise, making it valid. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer before pulling away slowly, knowing that Watari would be back soon.

"Hisoka."

"Hmm?"

"One day, I want to play a song for you."

"I'd like that."

Tsuzuki smiled. Maybe one day, he'd be able to play that song. He hoped so.

**Me: Yeah.. I know that was kinda short, but I have a lot of stuff to do, and I just really wanted to finish this story. I thought it was a cute ending.**

**Susanne: Hi! I'm here because the DoD characters had to leave! I decided it'd be easier on Shimmer if I helped her end the story!**

**Me: Thank you very much Susanne!**

**Susanne: No prob! Well.. Anyway… Please review! PLEASE???? I'd like to see some decent reviews from you guys!**

**Me: SUSANNE!**

**Susanne: ^^ What? It's true. You feel like you don't get enough reviews, which is why you haven't been updating lately.**

**Me: … I guess you're right.. But anyway! Please do review and I'll give you virtual cookies and milk! ^^ Well.. I should go now.**

**Me and Susanne: BYEZZ!!**


End file.
